Austin & Ally: Young Edition (Rewrite)
by Emmyreds
Summary: We all know your first crush can change a lot of things. But who knew your first crush could change, well, everything? (Rewrite of Austin & Ally: Young Edition)


**Hey, FanFiction-reading people!**

**So if you've you're familiar with me, you'll probably know my three other stories, **_**So, It Took A Series of One—Shots to Realize I Like You?**_**, **_**So, Do You Like Horror Stories? **_**(One I'm slowly starting to regret and like at the same time) and **_**Austin & Ally: Young Edition.**_

**If you're familiar with me, you'll also know that I am very embarrassed about that last one.**

**So, I've decided to make a rewrite. In my bid to make the story of better quality I changed some things, but the plot is still the same. Maybe.**

**(Note: Please don't judge this chapter. I know nothing, NOTHING about the government, or war, or anything, actually. I'm using the most I've read in this story.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Future._

America.

To most, a land of laughter. Joy. Opportunity. Power. Wealth.

To others, this great country is simply home. A place where you can step outside and enjoy the fresh air, maybe take a walk, having no fear, for you know you're safe and secure.

(Yeah, I'm gonna have to ask you to fast forward a few years.)

America . . . at least I _think_ it is. The happy, smiling atmosphere of the country is now replaced by the mood of war. Warfare sounded in the distance. Families huddled together and prayed for the best. We move underground . . .

And we see a group of four, two men, two women.

Who are these mature-looking adults? They seem eerily familiar. But wait! Could it be? Of course! It's Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez, all grown up!

Aww, they look so cool sitting down in an underground bunker together. Maybe we can ask if we can take a pic—

Oh right. Ahem. _War._

"Is everyone okay?" asked Austin. Suddenly the bunker shook. Bombs.

"Yeah, if by 'okay' you mean 'slowly dying underground'," scoffed Trish.

"We're not dying, we've got plenty of supplies," said Ally, pointing in the general direction of the supply room. Curious, Dez left in that bearing.

"Yeah, but we're still underground."

Austin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "This is all my fault."

Ally put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Austin. If anything, it's _my _fault. I'm the one who—"

"No, stop," said Trish, crossing her arms from across them. "It's not anyone's fault. You guys had good reasons for your actions."

The room was filled with silence as they looked at their predicament.

"I just wish we could go back in time and make it so things never ended up like this," sighed Austin.

Dez came rushing in, slightly confused at the lack of talk in the room but not letting it bother him: "Hey, you guys, Ally was right, with the amount of supplies in there, we'll be good for _years._"

Ally raised an eyebrow. "Dez, you're exaggerating."

"I _never _exaggerate."

"That in itself is an exaggeration."

"But seriously," Dez said, brushing aside the accusation, "The shelves were filled to the brim."

Ally perked up. "Shelves? What color?"

"Red, white, blue, why do you ask? Seriously, there weren't supplies in the room; there was room in the supplies!" Dez chuckled and congratulated himself on his own joke.

"That was very amusing, Dez," Trish said drily. Ally was still deep in thought. Suddenly, she sprung up and walked in the direction of the supply room. The trio left behind glanced at each other before inquisitively following her.

They found Ally surveying the room. She stopped at an air conditioning vent and pried the lid off, carefully setting it on the ground. She gave the vent one last look before searching her pocket and revealing a coin.

"Ally," started Austin. "What are you—?"

She tossed the coin into the vent. It immediately lit up with dozen of electric lights, leading the way into the vent like a tunnel. Ally grinned at her baffled friends.

"As you know, I work in the Ministry of Science and Technology," said Ally, ignoring their expressions. The lights in the vent flickered out from of lack of movement. "But what you _don't _know is we are currently in possession of the world's first and only time machine."

"Cool!" said Dez.

"To prevent a lot of time-related issues like paradoxes, only the government is allowed to use it. You're not even allowed into the room where it's kept unless you're the president; you have to take really heavy tests. Trust me, I know." She let out a cheeky smile. "I designed it."

Eye-rolling ensues. Obviously, Ally's ego grew an inch (or twelve) over the years.

"Anyway, we figured that was the safest place to keep a secret passage to a bunker for the president."

"Wait so we're in _the _president's bunker?" asked Austin.

(No one bothers to question why it isn't currently occupied by, I don't know, _THE PRESIDENT?!_)

"You guessed it."

"So, what are you saying?" asked Trish.

"I'm saying I know how to stop this war," she said, tapping her fingers on the floor of the vent, illuminating it once again, before turning to her friends with a half-determined, half-mischievous look on her face. "Before it even started."

* * *

_**Whew! **_**That is **_**done**_**! Don't get me wrong, I love writing, but keeping up with schedule is not a light task. And now I have to edit it again . . .**

**OMG YES I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO UPLOAD A GOOD IMAGE FOR MY STORY YES YES YES YES YYYYAAAAASSS**

**What? What were you expecting, cute adorable five-year-olds? (Okay, so that is justified) Well, I **_**said **_**(typed) I would be changing stuff, so read the author notes next time. JEESH**

**If you're lucky I'll update by Saturday, but honestly? Expect Monday.**

**Laterz.**


End file.
